1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for exchanging data between computing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for using an adaptable agent for downloading information to a handheld device in conjunction with the admittance of a user to an event.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the pervasive device environment, handheld devices communicate with external entities. When the information exchange requires more than a single and simple communication exchange, one of the best approaches to solve the problem is to have an agent within the handheld computing device that takes care of the communication exchange. An agent is a program that performs information gathering or processing task in the background. Typically, an agent is given a very small and well-defined task. Tasks involved in the communication exchange include requesting and receiving the proper information content type. Examples of information content are text, non-real time video, real time video, and music. Bandwidth resources are wasted when a service provider sends text and video information to a device that is capable of processing text, but not video. Another varying factor in handheld devices is the screen. Many pagers have a small, monochrome screen, while laptop computers, however, often have larger, color screens. Bandwidth resources are wasted when a service provider sends information to the paging device that the paging device is not able to display properly. Unfortunately, there is no unique, common agent able to handle the different types of communication for the different types of information content.
The type and amount of electronic devices for information exchange are increasing and improving at an exceptional rate due to the investments in technology research. Mobile telephones today, for example, are able to communicate on multiple frequencies as well as multiple air interfaces (analog, CDMA, TDMA, etc.). Mobile phones are also useful for more than just for phone conversations. For example, many mobile telephones can access the Internet or a host of services that provide information. Other handheld communication devices also have greatly improved capabilities in comparison to devices offered only a few years ago. Pagers can now transmit messages as well as access Internet information. Many Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's) have wireless connections that allow the PDA to send and receive wireless data and access computer networks, such as the Internet. With the increasing quantity and quality of portable electronic devices, a challenge is to develop an agent that is able to support the many devices that are available, as well as devices that are soon to be available.
What is needed, therefore, is an agent that is adaptable to the constraints and features provided in any number of possible handheld devices.